


Rose's Crush

by kataangfanficer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Incest, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataangfanficer/pseuds/kataangfanficer
Relationships: Paige Tico/Rose Tico, Tallissan Lintra/Paige Tico, Tallissan Lintra/Rose Tico
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Rose's Crush

Rose stopped at her underwear. Her yellow jumpsuit sat crumpled on the floor. Paige smiled and kissed her sister on the forehead. Waiting patiently beside them, Tallie began rubbing Rose's thigh. This was like a dream: a stupid dream Rose shouldn't be having. She should have known Paige and Tallie were a couple. She should have known better than to walk in without knocking. She should have known better than to accept her sister's sudden invitation. The invitation had clearly been a joke, but picking up on that sort of thing was not Rose's forte. And now she was in her underwear in the same bed as her naked sister and her naked crush. Thankfully, or perhaps not so thankfully, Paige was a good sport about it.

Tallie's fingers began getting a little too intimate for Rose.

"N-no, it's okay," said Rose, sounding very apologetic. She nudged Tallie's hand off her thigh as if it were a spider.

"Oh," said Tallie, very confused. "Sorry. I—."

"No, no, it's not you. It's... Is it weird if I just want to sit. I mean...just sit and watch?"

Tallie quickly looked to Paige for her opinion.

"Not weird..." said Paige. She leaned against Tallie and began to kiss her neck. Her hand ran down Tallie's chest and down to the soft hair between her legs. "But would it be less weird if I covered up too?" Paige gestured towards Rose's bra.

"No, it's fine. It's all fine," said Rose, trying her best not to stumble over her words. She should have let Paige put something on. Too late now.

"Well alright then," said Paige. Her lips left more wet marks on Tallie's neck. She whispered something in her ear that made Tallie roll her eyes and hold back a smile. Paige bit her lip and giggled, giving her friend's breast a very firm squeeze.

Rose sat frozen in place, realizing she was too nervous to masturbate. Should she even be considering doing that? Was it weirder that she wasn't touching herself? She did her best to look at Tallie and not her sister, but the two of them were intertwined at this point. Lips against lips. Hands between legs. Tallie's chest rose and fell with her exaggerated breathing, showing off her breasts. They were larger than Rose had imagined.

After a while, Paige and Tallie grew more and more focused on each other and less on showing off for Rose. With a sudden look of reckless determination, Rose decided to dive in. She envisioned herself smoothly pulling Tallie away as if it were her turn on the dance floor. But instead, Rose stumbled in and knocked Tallie off of Paige. Rather than face the embarrassment of her mistake, Rose decided to pretend she meant to do it. Once she'd seen her sister's amused smile, she went in.

Rose had never kissed anyone before, so she let her nerves fuel her first time. To her equal relief and horror, Paige kissed back, guiding her sister's lips with more experienced movements. Rose pulled away for a moment, trying to remind herself who exactly she was kissing. Seeing the look on Paige's face did nothing to keep her from going back in.

Recovering from Rose's surprise attack, Tallie looked over at the Tico sisters. She simply stared with a mix of disgust and arousal. Her eyes spotted Paige's fingers undoing Rose's bra. She tossed it aside, letting her sister's bare breasts press against hers. Tallie felt it was her duty to stop this. Paige would hate herself for this later, and Rose would end up hiding in her quarters for a year out of embarrassment. But their smiles looked so genuine, and their laughs were losing any hint of nerves. Tallie raised an eyebrow and glanced around the room, as if this were some prank with an impending reveal.

She did nothing to stop them, even when Paige began sliding Rose's panties over her ass. When she pulled them down as far as they could go, Paige gave her sister's ass a light spank.

"C'mon," she said. "Let's get these off."

Tallie still sat awkwardly alone on the other side of the bed, waiting for them to remember she was still there (or that they were sisters for that matter). Rose rolled off of Paige. She tugged her panties down her thighs and kicked them off the end of her foot with triumph. Paige got on top of her with a playful growl. Pressing her forehead to Rose's, she smiled and rocked gently from side to side.

"You okay?" asked Paige.

Rose nodded. "Mhmm."

Tallie's eyes widened, seeing Paige's hand venture between her sister's legs. Rose gasped, immediately wrapping her arms around Paige, legs tense and trembling.

"Oh, Pae-Pae!" she moaned.

Something about her tone made Tallie realize Rose may have actually craved this for quite some time. Rather than pulling them apart, Tallie leaned back and gave in. Her fingers shamelessly massaged her clit, watching Paige express a unique tenderness that seemed reserved for Rose. As the sisters moaned into each other's mouth, Tallie finally noticed their matching necklaces clinking together.


End file.
